


True Love Kiss

by Luluana101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternative Universe: Ice Cream parlor, M/M, adashi, broganes, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluana101/pseuds/Luluana101
Summary: A new ice cream parlor opens in Lance's hometown back in Cuba so he and his cousin Adam decide to go and check out the place.  The ice cream is great, but the waiters are the reason they go everyday.





	True Love Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Unless previously stated all conversations in this fic are held in Spanish.  
> Feel free to correct my spelling/grammar if there are any mistakes; or point out if something is not understandable. English is not my first language, so I’d appreciate if you did.  
> I am not Cuban, and I have never been to Cuba, so I take my country as a reference, meaning that I would probably get some (if not a lot of) things wrong. If I do, feel free to correct me.  
> I do not have a Beta reader so if there's anything wrong with my writting is all on me.

**True love kiss**

*Knock, knock

It’s 7am on a Sunday. Who the hell does this person think they are to just show up at their household, uninvited on a Sunday morning at fucking 7am? On a fucking Sunday. Nobody likes guests on Sunday morning because they make you wake up early on the only day of the week you can just stay on bed. Ok, technically you can do this on Saturday as well, but who stays home on Saturday? Also, if a person shows up this early on the morning means that you have to give them breakfast. Even when he is not the one who makes breakfast, it annoys him because that means his mom will have to make breakfast for another person.

“Coming” His twin sister, Rachel, yelled from her room before running to open the door.

‘I hate Sunday morning guests’ Lance thought as he put on a shirt and pants to go to the living room. ‘Every Sunday I just stay in my camisole and some worn out shorts. But when somebody comes I have to get dressed’

“ADAM” Rachel’s scream could be heard in the whole block.

“Rachel, let Adam breath please”

“But MOOOOOM, I haven’t seen him in so long”

“Rachel, you are suffocating the poor boy”

“Fine” She said finally letting go of the ‘poor boy’

“Hi Aunt Sofia” He said as he leaned to give his aunt a kiss on the cheek (?) and give her a hug. But, Mrs. McClain is stronger than she looks, and she hasn’t seen her nephew in so long, you can’t blame her for hugging him just a little stronger than she intended “Um, aunt, I can’t breathe”

“Oh, sorry my love, it’s just I haven’t seen you in so long. Since you started living in the U.S. you have only visited us a handful of times”

“Yeah, I’m sorry Aunt, but you know it’s hard to come to visit. In order to visit you I have to fly to Cuba, and then drive here from my city.”

“I know, my love, you don’t have to apologize.” “How have you been? How is your mom? What have you done? Do you have someone special in your life?” “OH GOD! MY MANNERS! You haven’t eaten yet, right? I will serve you breakfast. I bet you must have missed Cuban food.”

“In order: I have been great actually. My mom’s doing good; her new job pays better and she travels a lot lately. You know how much she loves traveling, so yeah, she’s doing good now. I have been working on my thesis on Worm holes, which is very time consuming, but it’s also very interesting. And my tutor is as passionate on this topic as I am, so she usually checks anything I send her almost immediately. Which means I get a lot of work done really fast. So, I am almost done. No, I don’t have ‘any special someone’. I drank a cup of coffee and ate some cookies before coming, but if you insist in feeding me, I don’t want to seem ungrateful. Thank you, aunt. And YES, I did miss Cuban food. Like A LOT. I mean technically there are some Cuban restaurants in the U.S. but there’s nothing like homemade food”

“I imagined you missed it. Lance and Veronica both were so eager to have some ‘normal’ food when they came back. I guessed you would feel the same way.” Mrs. McClain said as she was making her way to the kitchen with Adam following her.

Soon, Rachel, and Lance; who had already gotten dressed, brushed his teeth and comb his hair, joined them in the kitchen.

“LANCE!” Adam screamed as he hugged his favorite cousin. “ADAM” Lance screamed as he returned the hug.

‘Ok, maybe Sunday guests were not that bad.’ Lance thought ‘But only if the guest was Adam’.

Lance and Adam have always been close, because their families used to live in the same block, so he used to spend a lot of time with them. Of course, there’s the fact that Adam is almost ten years older than Lance, so he doesn’t see him as a friend, more like a mix of a hero to be worshiped and an overprotective mother he loves but is can’t wait to get rid of.

Adam has always been there for him. When he was a kid and his mother had to leave if Veronica couldn’t take care of him, he would become his (and Rachel’s) babysitter. Those days they would just stay watching T.V., listening to music (singing at the top of their lungs with a water bottle serving as a microphone) playing different board games, reading, or just lying on the ground doing absolutely nothing. Adam also picked him up from school sometimes.

He was also the first person he came out to. He was fourteen and confused about his sexuality. He always knew he liked girls, but in eighth grade a new boy joined their class. He was from Samoa, and he was very friendly and smart and he knew how to cook. (Who wouldn’t fall for someone like that?) They became friends instantly, but after some months he started feeling something stronger than a friendship. He was so confused and scared because he has never liked a boy before. He couldn’t be gay, he has liked girls before; but he did like this guy and he needed to figure out what was happening to him. Was he turning gay? Has he ever liked girls or did he only thought he liked girls because that was what was expected from him? He needed answers. So, he did what any sane person would do, look for advice from someone older and wiser.  Adam was the only person who could help him figure this out. Of course, he loved his siblings and his mother, but they were all straight (as far as he knew) and he needed someone who has experience with this, and if he remembered correctly Adam had had a boyfriend in the past. He explained to Adam that he had feelings for a boy, but he was confused because he also though Rachel from 9th grade was really hot and that he was confused. Adam explained to him that it was possible to like both boys and girls. He talked to him about the Kinsey scale. He talked to him about the different sexual orientations. He also told Lance that he should not fear telling his family that he was bi, because they would love him all the same, but that he doesn’t have to come out if he is not comfortable doing so.

 

“Lance, sweetie, can you make the table? Please” His mom said in a such a sweet voice, that if Lance didn’t knew better he would think she is actually asking him a favor and not giving him an order.

“Sure mom”

“Rachel, honey, do me a favor. Go upstairs and tell Veronica to come down to have breakfast”

“Of course, mom”

“Adam, sweetie, can you get me the plates please.”

“No problem, aunt”

A few minutes later, Rachel reentered the kitchen, followed by a very sleepy and unkempt Veronica.

“Good morning!” Veronica said, while she yawned and then put her glasses on.

“Good Morning, Vero” Adam replied, giving her a smirk.

“ADAM!” She screamed, and then ran to give him a hug. “When did you come?”

“I came to Cuba about a week ago, and to your house around 15 minutes ago”

“Vero, my love. Can you serve the coffee? Please”

“Sure mom” She said and went to serve the coffee on their designated mugs.

“Adam, what have you been doing?” Veronica asked, as she leaned on her cousin.

“Well, like I was telling my aunt. I have been working on my thesis on Worm holes. And before you ask, because I know you are going to: NO, I AM NOT dating anyone at the moment”

“Aww” “But, what’s the point of asking you about your life if you are single and boring”

“What about you, my lovely cousin, are you seeing anybody or doing something ‘interesting’?” He asked in a fake British accent.

“Bitch” She muttered, as she pouted.

“VERONICA. LANGUAGE” Mrs. McClain yelled almost dropping the plate she was putting on the table.

“Sorry, mom”

“We are all going to die single, except for Luis.” Rachel said with resignation. And after thinking for a few seconds she added “We should all move together, so at least somebody will know if one of us die”

“Yeah. Sounds like a plan” Lance said

“Yeah, but in order for this to work, you have to be the first one to die” Veronica said.

“WHAT? WHY? WHY ME?”

“Because you are oblivious. We would all be on, let’s say Marco’s funeral. And you would walk in and be like ‘Why is there so many people at our house’” Adam answered like it was the most obvious thing in the Universe. “Speaking of which, where is Marco?”

“Oh, he is on a sleepover at one of his friend’s house” Mrs. McClain answered

“Yeah, sure, a ‘friend’. That’s how they are called now” All of the rest said at the same time.

“What?”

“Breakfast is delicious Aunt.”

“Thank you, my dear. At least someone appreciates my food”

“Mom, we all love your food and you know it. Why are you being so dramatic?”

“That’s not true. You don’t like my food. If you liked it you would have finished your plate”

“Moooom”

“NO DISCUSSION, ALEJANDRO MCCLAIN.  Finish your breakfast”

“Yes Alejandro, finish your breakfast”

“You too, Veronica. Don’t think I didn’t see you hiding your carrots”

“BUT MOOOM, you know I don’t like carrots”

“Don’t argue with me and eat your carrots. You need them to grow up”

“Ok, first, you don’t need carrots to grow up and second, even if carrots were necessary for growing up; I AM AN ADULT.”

“Are you arguing with me?”

“ME?” She said and blew a kiss to her mom. “I love you, mommy”

“Oh, mom, you don’t have to make lunch for me today. I’ll go out to eat with my friends. Ericka is finally back from France and I’m in town, which means it is the first time the whole group will be together since we were in high school”

“That’s good, honey. Have fun”

After everyone was done with their breakfast they picked up and washed their own dishes. Mrs. McClain cleaned up the table and complained about how nobody helped her around the house. Followed by an exasperated “we washed the dishes mom” from Lance.

“Hey, Adam. What do you want to do?” Lance asked, ignoring more complaints from his mother and walking out of the kitchen.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me about your life? What did you do in the United States? Did you make new friends? Do you have ‘someone special’? like your mom would say.”

“Well, do you remember the guy that I had a crush on when I was 14?”

“Yeah…?”

“Well, I reencountered him. He is in the same program as me.”

“Really? What were the odds?”

“I know, right.”

“And what, are you dating or…?”

“NO! I am over him now, it’s been five years. Plus, he is straight and has a girlfriend.”

“That’s rough buddy”

“First of all, don’t pity me, I told you, I’m over him now. And second, did you just quote Zuko?”

“What if I did?”

“Dear God”

“Well…?”

“Well… What?”

“You were telling me about your life in the U.S.”

“I’m not going to tell you anything else if you keep mocking me about a past crush”

“Ok, I’ll stop.”

“Thank you”

“Poor Lancey-Lance it’s so heartbroken that he doesn’t want me to remind me of his crush.”

“ADAM”

“What kind of cousin would I be if I didn’t mock you for your crushes?”

“You’re the worst”

“You love me and you know it.” “Now back to your disastrous love live, what happened with the guy?”

“Well, when we saw each other the first time, we were both surprised, we haven’t seen each other since he moved to the U.S. at the end of 8th grade. And I was like ‘Hunk?’ and he was like ‘Lance?’ and then he gave me a bear hug that almost asphyxiated me and then he was like ‘I didn’t expect to see you here, man’ and well, we talked about what we have been doing these years. And well, we are best friends once again.”

“Aww”

“STOP MOCKING ME!”

“Continue with your story please.”

“Well, Pidge and I made a foolproof plan to get him a girlfriend”

“Aww, you were trying to get him a girlfriend. If he’s happy then you are happy. My god, you are so hopelessly in love with him.”

“I told you, I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM ANYMORE.” “Also, Pidge was involved in the plan too”

“Oh, yeah. I was too busy mocking you to ask you, who’s Pidge?”

“Right, Pidge is another one of my friends. Her real name is Katie Holt. But everybody calls her Pidge. She was the master mind behind this plan. We became friends after we had to work together in a group project. It was on the first weeks so I barely even knew anybody so I teamed up with Hunk, but we needed someone else for our group and she was all alone, plus she is like super smart, so we asked her to join. And after that we became friends.”

“Wait, her last name is Holt?”

“Yes, why?”  
“Is she short, with light brown hair, and light brown eyes?”

“Yes, how do you..?”

“Does she have and older brother that looks exactly like her but taller and with lighter hair?”

“Yes. Do you know her?”

“Not personally, but kind of.”

“What?”

“The tutor of my thesis is Colleen Holt, their mother. She has a lot of photos of both Matt and Katie on her office. And she talks a lot about them.”

“The world really is small”

“I know, right. But back with your story. What was the plan?”  
“Well, Pidge and I were tired of seeing Hunk pinning for Shay, because we knew Shay liked him back and it was painful to see both of them looking at each other like they were the most precious thing in the Universe and not do anything about it. So, one day Pidge was like ‘I’m tired of seeing them like this, it’s painful’ and I was like ‘You’re right’ and she was like ‘We should tell Shay that Hunk likes her too’ and we did. One day we walked up to Shay and said ‘Hi Shay, you know, Hunk likes you back. You should ask him out.’ And she did. He was walking on the halls and she walked up to him and asked him out. And that’s how Hunk got himself a girlfriend”

“Such an elaborate plan” Adam said in a sarcastic tone while clapping.

“Don’t say it like that. At least it worked”

“If that makes you feel better”

“IT WORKED”

“And… What do you want to do now?”

“Is my mom still in the kitchen?”

Adam moved his head slightly to the left to check if Mrs. McClain was still in the kitchen.

“No, she’s not”

“Is she around here?”  
“No”

“Well, yesterday she made a lot of ‘arroz con leche’. If you want, we can steal some”

* * *

“I can’t believe we ate all the ‘arroz con leche’”

“I know! I’m so full I can’t even move!”

“You know, your mom is going to kill us when she finds out”

“I think what you mean IF she finds out”

“How the hell do you think she would not notice that all the arroz con leche is gone? IT WAS A LOT!”

“Yeah, but she doesn’t need to know we were the ones who ate it”

“WE ARE THE ONLY ONES HERE”

“WAIT! Where’s Rachel?”

“She saw us eating the ‘arroz con leche’, she ate a spoonful of it and then said she didn’t want to be here when your mom wakes up and see the whole bowl of ‘arroz con leche’ is gone. So, she went to her room, changed clothes, grab her purse and screamed ‘GOODBYE EVERYBODY, I’LL BE… SOMEWHERE. I’LL BE BACK FOR LUNCH’ as she left”

“WHERE WAS I?

Adam took a deep breath, sighed and said in an exasperated voice “Right next to me, too focused eating to noticed your sister abandoned us in a sinking boat”

“Without her in the house, who are we supposed to blame now?”

“I KNOW”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME TO STOP, THEN”

“Your mom’s ‘arroz con leche’ was too good to not eat it all. Plus, we would have eaten it all anyways.”

“Well, you’ve got a point”

“So, what do we do now”

“I’ve got two options for you at this point. Number one: We patiently wait here until my mom wakes up and finds out we ate all the arroz con leche. We get a lecture about not eating stuff if we don’t know what they are for, and how it could have had rat poison. Oooooor, we could go somewhere, come back at lunch time and hope for the best.”

They looked at each other and nod in approval. Lance grabbed his keys, his cellphone and his wallet. Adam went to put the now empty bowl in the kitchen sink and washed his hands. They headed out of the house and locked the door.

“Where exactly are we going?”  
“I have no idea, but we need to be far, far away when my mom finds out”

“And what’s the plan? Just walking without a direction?”

“We can head to the center of the city. Maybe, we can go shopping. Or we can go to the park. I don’t know what do you want to do?”  
“I don’t know, let’s go …” He was saying but got distracted when a car passed in the street.

“What?”

“Is that Marco?”

“Yes, it is”

“THANKS GOD!”

“And thanks Marco for coming home earlier than anticipated”

“Amen”

“So, where did you say you wanted to go”

“Oh, no, I was just going to say that we should just walk around. Maybe go window shopping”

“Ok. Let’s do that”

After 20 minutes of walking and 30 minutes inside a store in which Lance was trying to buy all the face masks there were (spoiler alert: He didn’t buy any he couldn’t decide so Adam dragged him out of the store), they walked into Veronica and her friends.

“Guys, what are you doing here?” She asked very confused while liking an ice cream cone.

“Well, we felt like going out, and Lance here wanted a face mask, so there”  
“Hey! I care for my skin, that’s all!”

“Well, since you are already here, you should check the new ice cream shop ‘Dulce Amor’ the ice creams are really good, and the service is even better. You know what I mean,” She said while wiggling her eyebrows. “It’s on the other street, next to the old theater.”

“Should we go?” Adam asked Lance

“Yeah, why not?”

“You’ve taken a wise decision brother of mine,” Vero said as she put one of her arms around her brother and nodded in approval. “Well, anyway, I have to go; my friends are waiting for me” “See you, boys” She hugged her brother and kissed his cheek and then proceeded to do the same with Adam. After that, she ran to her friends.

“Well, let’s get going, then”

* * *

The ice cream shop place was nice. It was not that big, it only had a table with four chairs in a corner. However, the overall appearance of the place was welcoming. There were two chalkboards on the wall, one for the ice cream flavors and the other one for the cone/cup sizes with the prices. And to be honest those ice creams had to be the cheesiest named ice cream flavors ever. And the cones were not any better.

**_Name_**

| 

**_Flavor_**  
  
---|---  
  
Kiss

| 

Chocolate chips  
  
Darling

| 

mint  
  
Sweet Heart

| 

Strawberries and chocolate  
  
True Love

| 

Strawberries and dragon fruit  
  
Honey

| 

Honey  
  
Friends with benefits

| 

Lavender  
  
Passion

| 

Passion fruit, dragon fruit  
  
Love Potion

| 

Pomegranate  
  
 

 

**_Name_**

| 

**_Size_**  
  
---|---  
  
Peck

| 

Small  
  
Kiss

| 

Regular  
  
Smooch

| 

Big  
  
The place was extremely crowded and they had to wait in line for a long time before ordering. They had not even been able to see the waiters Veronica was talking about because they were behind the mass of people in line. At least they had time to think about what they wanted.

The line was moving faster than they expected, which means that they are at least very good waiters. Soon, the line was reduced to half and they were finally able to see the main reason they came to this ice cream shop in the first place. And MAN, it didn’t disappoint. They looked very different one from another, one was really fit, very tall, had short black hair with white bangs and an undercut; and to say that his smile could lighten up the darkest of rooms would be an understatement. The other one was way shorter than his coworker, he had a mullet but they could let it pass because his beautiful purple eyes compensate it. He wasn’t half as fit as the other man, but he definitely works out; and there was just something about him that screams bad boy that makes him even more attractive. The only thing they appear to have in common is that they are both Asian and very handsome.

Neither of them could stop looking at their handsome waiters, but they were concerned that they thought it was creepy. But either they didn’t notice or didn’t care. But even if they did they would not stop, so what was the point on worrying about it anyway.

“Hello, what would you like today?” The oldest looking waiter asked with a smile

“A kiss…” Adam answered without thinking. When he came to the realization of what he had just said he got redder that a tomato. He wanted to die when he heard the guy asking him “What flavor” And then Lance started laughing. He suddenly understood what happened and he started laughing uncontrollably. And the poor guy was so confused.

“Did I say something funny?” He asked seriously concerned

The guy with the mullet was serving ice cream to a couple and was not paying any attention to them. So, when he turned around and found two (pretty good looking) costumers laughing hysterically and his older brother very confused with a regular size cone on his hand; he was intrigued.

“Shiro, what happened?” He asked very concerned.

“I… I don’t know” His voice was shaky when he answered. “He wanted a regular size cone and when I asked what flavor, both of them started laughing.”

He pulled his brother by the shirt and put his mouth next to his ear and asked very quietly “What do you think we should do?”

“I don’t know. I mean, the rest of the costumers would get mad if the line doesn’t move. But we can’t just not serve them.”

They look at each other with panic showing in their eyes, when a voice brought their attention.

“Actually, make it two kisses. One with true love and the other with passion.” It was the client. And for some reason he and the guy next to him were giggling.

“OH, ok.” “Keith, can you serve the ice creams? Please”

“Yeah, sure”

“It would be, 2.50 dollars each ice cream and 50 cents per cone. Making it 6 dollars in total.”

Adam handed a bill and Shiro gave him back his change. He noticed there was a tips jar and he put the change in it. Shiro noticed it and smiled.

“Thank you for tipping.”

“Thank you for serving” Adam said as he grabbed his ice cream from Lance’s hand.

They sat at the only table in this whole place, which surprisingly was empty even though the place was really crowded.

“The ice cream is really good” Lance said as he liked his ice cream

“I know.”

“I still don’t forgive you for ordering for me without even asking me what I wanted”

“OH, COME ON! I know your taste. I knew you would like it.” He sounded as if he was an older brother dealing with his spoiled little brother. And then he said very quietly while getting closer to Lance “Plus, I didn’t wanted to pass the opportunity to tell that guy exactly what I wanted without actually telling him anything.”

“I get you man”

 Meanwhile, Keith and Shiro were serving the rest of the clients. It was a long line, but not half as long as it had been when the two crazy but hot clients came in.  They had no idea why this place has been really crowded all day; it probably was because it had just opened and people like going new places.

Finally, all the people were gone. They were the only ones there, well them and the two hot clients from earlier who were sitting at the table finishing their ice cream cones. They were approaching again to the counter.

“Can you give us two water bottles? Please” The younger one of the two, asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Keith answered and went to grab the water bottles from the fridge. “It would be 2 dollars”

“Thank you!” Lance paid. Took the two water bottles and gave one to Adam.

“I think we should get going” Adam told Lance.

“Yeah, you’re right”

“Have a nice day” Both of the crazy and hot costumers told them as they started walking to the front door.

“You too.” They answered waving their hands goodbye.

When they were sure the clients were out of hearing range, they started talking about them.

“Ok, was it just me or were those costumers like crazy hot?” Keith asked

“Oh no, they were.”

“But they were kind of weird too, don’t you think?”  
“Yeah, kind of.” Shiro said making a sad face. “But, MAN, they were hot. And the younger one, you know the one with blue eyes was totally checking you out”

“WHAT???? NO!!! NO WAY”

“OH MY GOD! YOU’RE BLUSHING!”

“NO, I’M NOT! It’s just the hot weather. I’m not used to Cuba’s high temperature”  
“Yeah, sure blame it on the weather” Shiro said while raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

“Also, it’s not like you were not checking out the guy that was with him.”  
“WHAT? NO!”

“But, if it makes you feel any better, he was checking you out as well”

* * *

 

“Are you sure he was checking me out?”

“Gotcha’”

“ARGGGH. I HATE YOU”

“And yeah, he was”

* * *

“We are totally coming back to this place, aren’t we?”

“Don’t you live 40 minutes away from this city?”

“40 minutes is nothing”

“Then, of course we are coming back”

**Author's Note:**

> The ice cream shop is inspired in a real ice cream shop in my city. It is not exactly like the one in this fic, but it is true that it has the cheesiest ice cream flavor names in the world, but they are not the same. And there is in fact a cone size that is called kiss. But I did change most of the names and I changed some details about the overview of the shop. 
> 
> The reason why I wrote a question mark next to kiss when Adam was greeting Mrs. McClain is because is not exactly a kiss, it’s the way people greet here in Latin-America. It’s more like you put your cheekbones next to the other person’s cheek and make a kiss sound, but it’s not a kiss. However, this whole explanation is way too long to include in the actual writing, so I decided against it. 
> 
> The discussion where they said that they should all move in together and Lance should be he first one to die, is a conversation I actually had with my cousins. And they were saying that I would be so clueless that somebody will die and I would know.


End file.
